Switched
by Amcwish
Summary: What if Brandon walked away right after he talked to Callie? What if Callie was in the Police Car instead of Brandon? Takes place during "Metropolis". One shot.


I stood there in shock.

I asked her to tell me something that would make me get over her.

It's not working. It's doing the opposite.

I walk away emotionlessly, trying not to give myself attention. Callie's eyes were pinned on me. It took everything within me to look away and keep moving.

I walked outside and sat on the steps with my face in my hands, broken but not shedding a tear. Suddenly, I heard the sound of shoes hitting the pavement. It seemed artificial but not in a bad way. I liked the sound. But it was only there for a moment before the person picked up their feet and the sound was gone , kind of like me and Callie. But unlike Callie and I, the sound came repeatedly after the person picked up their foot as they walked.

The pleasant sound came to a halt as the person stopped in front of me. I took my face from my hands and looked at the shoes : pink high heels. Oh, great...it's probably...I look up from the pink high heels to see Mariana. I guess was right.

She sat down next to me and asked with a hint of concern. "What's wrong?" I could tell she had been crying for a little bit. I had seen her talking to Zac and his mom. But she still seemed focused on me. She put her problems aside for a while.

"Nothing." I mumbled. It was basically true...except for the part of how the girl I love has moved on and let me behind.

"Come on it has to be something. Please tell me." she begged showing more concern with each passing second.

I shook my head slightly. I looked over to see her looking as if she just realized something, her mouth shaped in an O.

"Oh I get it." She said trailing off the last part.

"What?!" I asked suspiciously wondering what she was talking about.

"Why you don't want to tell me. I wouldn't want to say anything either."

Oh. That's what...great...

"I told you it was nothing." I almost whispered, trying to be nonchalant. Judging by her facial expression, it didn't work.

"Ya, okay" she scoffed "Just saying, I wouldn't get mad at you like I did before if you decide to tell me what nothing is."

I knew I shouldn't say anything but I wanted to let it out. I couldn't wait until after the dance when I'm at my dad's and I randomly start yelling out all my problems, mostly when only Dani is around.

Without thinking I randomly blurted out everything that was going on through my head. Atleast, I had enough power over it to whisper my rant instead of shouting it so that I I would get stared at by everyone in radius because I freaked them out with a hysterical rant.

Her expression was blank...I shouldn't have said anything! Suddenly my sneakers became so interesting that I decided to look away from her and pay attention to them for a couple minutes. That just made it that much more awkward.

Unexpectedly, instead of freaking out and yelling a whole bunch of stuff, she hugged me and whispered "I'm sorry" showing all the concern in the world.

That's all I wanted to say about it and she knew that so she gave a wave goodbye and walked off to get Zac. The sound of the pink high heels didn't sound so pleasant anymore. It became more distant by the second eventually turning in a soft whisper. Exactly like Callie and I.

I just realized I never asked her what happened. I'll ask her later, she looked like she really needed to talk to Zac and I took up a couple minutes of her time as it is so I'll just ask her later.

After a couple minutes of silence while trying to find the sound, I decided to go back in and try to stay away from Callie and Wyatt. Wow, I avoid a lot of people:

Vico

Callie

Wyatt

Talya

Oh it's only four. Well for avoiding people it is. Okay, not really...As I head towards the door I slightly hear Mariana say Callie's name in total confusion.

This can't be good. I think to myself. I wanted to run and find her so much but I know I can't. I would make it still obvious that I still love her and because if I found her I would be back where I started in the first place.

So I just walked swiftly to what I this was the origin of the sound. Callie's hands are in handcuffs and she is being brought towards a police car.

What did she do?!

Nothing. I knew that. Nothing.

Callie didn't do anything. She wouldn't do anything.

When she saw me, I could tell she was thinking of something. Just as I noticed this she shouted to me "I lied. It's wasn't true!" My eyes grew wide as she got into the police car.

I go up to a police officer and say "She didn't do it. I did." Even though I had no idea what she was being framed for. They could tell that too. That's why they tested me by asking what Callie was being convicted for. When I finally gave up they told me that she was arrested for having a fake ID and using it to buy alcohol. I instantly knew who framed her.

Fake IDs:

Vico.

It was all my fault. She knew it. Vico knew it. I knew it. An innocent girl was driving off in a police car and going to be arrested and it's all my fault. It should've been me in that car. I wonder how this story would change if I was.


End file.
